The invention relates to a hydraulic control means for a sweeping roller held by two cylinders in a sweeping machine.
In sweeping machines the aim is to keep the degree of wear of the sweeping rollers as low as possible and consequently excessive pressing of the sweeping roller onto the ground is to be avoided. In sweeping operation in which the sweeping roller bears on the ground due to the offset holding structure of the sweeping roller unequal holding forces arise. If the sweeping roller is held by two hydraulic cylinders in sweeping operation constant but different pressures must be adjusted in the cylinders in order to guide the sweeping roller satisfactorily and to avoid excessive or one-sided wear.
The problem underlying the invention resides in providing a hydraulic holding and guide means of a sweeping roller which makes it possible in simple manner to maintain different constant pressures in the cylinders holding and guiding the sweeping roller.